Perspective
by Rainessia Nightfallen
Summary: Apa yang dapat terlihat di dunia ini? Tergantung dari bagaimana cara setiap orang memandangnya. Bisa menjadi satu hal yang terlihat buruk dalam sudut pandang biasa. Atau, bagaimana jika kau melihatnya dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda, misalnya seperti segelas air yang tumpah? /Just a simple story/Oneshoot/RnR?


**Assalammu'alaikum minna.**

 **Saya kembali dulu sejenak, oke? #plakk.**

 **Mah, saya ndak tahu sih harus apa.. tapi pengen nebar fanfic lagi. #plakk.**

 **Sedikit curahan hati, entah kenapa belakangan ini saya sering nulis fanfic-fanfic pendek. Huwee. #ditendang. Mah, ndak tau sih tapi emang Cuma kepengen aja dikarenakan kesibukan saya yang sampe sekarang belum juga menyelesaikan naskah, aw.**

 **Maka dari itu saya Cuma punya sedikit waktu, dan belum berkesempatan menulis dalam format panjang lagi. Jadi yah, harap dimaklumi.**

 **Mah mah, kalo gitu silahkan langsung saja.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

 _ **Perspective ©Rainessia Nightfallen.**_

 _ **Rate T.**_

 _ **Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana cara orang-orang di dunia saling memandang satu sama lain?" Satu pertanyaan yang terus mengganggu hati Tei.

Pada pemuda pirang madu yang saling duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah bangku, gadis itu melemparkan pertanyaannya.

Pertanyaan yang cukup sulit untuk dijawab, Len juga tidak mengerti kenapa gadis kesayangannya tiba-tiba memiliki pemikiran rumit seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Mungkin pertama-tama Len ingin mengetahui alasannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau lihat saja di sana-sini, banyak orang yang saling menyalahkan satu sama lain hanya karena masalah kecil. Itu terkadang membuatku kesal sendiri." Tei menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat sangat manis untuk kedua iris safir Len memandangnya.

Mah, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Tei barusan memang bukan hal yang salah. Faktanya dalam realita yang berjalan masih saja- Tidak, bahkan selalu terjadi peristiwa seperti itu.

Tidak disangka juga jika Len bisa mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dari Tei, mengingat gadis secantik putri musim dingin itu selalu dalam pemikiran yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau memiliki masalah seperti itu juga?" tanya Len.

"Kalau aku bukan masalah..." Bukan berarti Tei tidak mengalaminya, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya bukanlah masalah besar, "aku hanya ingin tahu jawabannya."

Sepertinya memang keharusan untuk Len menjawabnya. Tidak enak mengabaikan sang kekasih yang tengah dirundung masalah, apalagi hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang cukup masuk akal.

"Kau pasti tahu jika hidup selalu diliputi hal baik dan buruk yang berjalan dalam satu garis, benar bukan?" Len memulai penjelasannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku tahu. Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Anggap aja itu seperti cermin, memiliki dua sisi yang sama namun dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda. Antar sebuah pantulan diri dari bagaimana cara seseorang melihat mana yang baik dan buruk."

Tei sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Len dengan sorot permata ruby penuh tanda tanya dan garis air wajah polos kebingungan.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Len, gadisnya yang terlalu polos dan sedikit kikuk itu pasti tidak mengerti penjelasan barusan. Mah, memang sebagian juga kesalahannya karena menggunakan rangkaian frasa yang sulit.

Sekarang bagaimana cara pemuda itu untuk bisa menjelaskannya secara sederhana... otaknya terus berputar cukup memakan waktu untuk mencari penggambaran yang lebih mudah untuk dicerna.

"Misalkan saja seperti ini, kau membawa segelas air penuh. Lalu tiba-tiba kau tersandung dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Kau berusaha untuk menjaga diri namun tetap saja menumpahkan sebagian dari isi gelas tersebut. Bagaimana yang terlihat di mata orang-orang?" jelas Len setelah cukup panjang berpikir mencari kata-kata yang lebih sederhana.

"Tentu saja aku menumpahkan sebagian air tersebut, bukan?" Entah pemikirannya yang kurang panjang atau memang tidak begitu pintar, hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Tei.

"Benar. Nah begitulah cara pandang kebanyakan orang." Len tersenyum

Hanya seperti itu? Tei tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jawaban Len sama sekali tidak memberikan kepuasan. Jika hanya seperti itu ia bahkan bisa bertanya pada sahabatnya yang lain.

"Len! Jawabanmu masih membuatku bingung! Itu hanya jawaban orang biasa!" Tei melayangkan kepalan kedua tangannya ke atas dada Len pelan, kesal bercampur ekspresi manis di wajah.

"Yah pada dasarnya memang kebanyakan orang beranggapan seperti itu, bukan?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan seseorang yang menumpahkan air!"

"Karena tidak seorangpun yang melihatnya peduli dan beranggapan bahwa kau tetap menjaga diri untuk menyelamatkan sebagian air lainnya."

Eh...? Tei menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya, kembali mencerna ucapan yang terakhir ia dengar dari Len. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya?

"Lihat, harusnya tidak seburuk itu. Faktanya, saat kau menumpahkan air tersebut, kau tetap menjaga diri untuk menyelamatkan sisanya. Mah, tapi kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan mau dilihat darimanapun. Seseorang tidak peduli sisi baik dari perbuatanmu dan beranggapan negatif untuk terus menyalahkan seseorang tanpa mau memaafkannya. Itulah dengan apa yang kumaksud tadi, tergantung dari cara seseorang yang memandang dunia."

"Dan fakta lainnya, kebaikanmu tidak akan dianggap dalam cara pandang yang buruk. Mereka hanya ingin melihat kesalahan. Tapi tenang saja, aku selalu memandang kebaikanmu dari setiap perbuatanmu."

Dan penjelasan panjang Len diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia berharap penjelasannya barusan mudah untuk ditangkap dalam kepala Tei.

Sedangkan reaksi dari Tei cukup... yah seperti yang terlihat. Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

Penjelasan yang terlalu panjang, bukan pencerahan Tei malah semakin kebingungan. Tapi pengecualian untuk kalimat terakhir, sangat membuat hatinya senang.

Namun tak ingin mengecewakan sang pujaan hati, gadis dalam balutan gaun putih tersebut memaksakan diri untuk mengerti. Dan hanya ada satu hal yang ia tahu.

"Len! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Tei benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun yang telah dijelaskan oleh Len.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Wahahahahaha, selesai!**

 **Minta kena tabok emang, sayanya. #ditabok beneran.**

 **Yah intinya sih, saya cuma mau sedikit berbagi tentang apa yang saya pikirkan tentang orang-orang di dunia melalui sudut pandang saya, gitu. Jadi ndak usah dianggap terlalu serius, kalo emang ndak cocok dengan para pembaca sekalian harap dimaklumi, kalo bisa diterima yah dengan senang hati.**

 **Dan juga maaf buat mas– #dihajar. Buat mbak Tei maksudnya, yang ada di grup. Biasanya dia nungguin karya terbaru saya, yang tulisannya panjang-panjang dan syedih-syedih. #plakk. Mah nanti kalo ada waktu saya buatin kok, harap jangan kecewa. #ngeng.**

 **Oke, sekian dulu dari saya kali yah. Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf apabila apa yang menjadi pemikiran saya tidak dapat diterima dan menjadi bahan peperangan. #jduakk. Dan juga, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mau menerimanya.**

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan, sampai ketemu lagi di lain waktu.**

 **Jaa.**


End file.
